


Undying Love

by Islandic_Princess



Series: Nct Au's [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Graphic violence but doesn't pop up much, I can't think of any tags, Idk at this point, M/M, Mashup of angst and fluff, maybe some crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandic_Princess/pseuds/Islandic_Princess
Summary: Lee Jeno get's paired up with a student in his English class for a project.Huang Renjun is a ghost within the school walls. No one seems to remember him.That's till he meets Jeno.The two quickly develop a close friendship during the two weeks they work together. However, things take a drastic turn shortly before their project is due. Jeno seems to have vanished from the older teen's life.They're playing a game of push and pull.Cat and mouse.Where one's gone and the other is desperate for answers.Renjun wants to know what he did wrong.Jeno want's nothing to do with him. Well, that's until things become even more troublesome and he's all the younger can think of.





	Undying Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlelottie_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelottie_x/gifts).



> Due to Ao3's system of only keeping drafts for a month at a time I'll be posting this unfinished. However, I will be updating it over time. I'm just not sure exactly when I'll be getting around to it since I have 3+ stories I'd like to finish as soon as possible. Each time I update there will bee a bar (ie: ------ ) between the new update and old update. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! :)
> 
> Please do leave comments if you have any questions.

_Screaming had awoken Jeno as his heart began to race. Before he could process what was happening his body was lunging from his warm bed and into the chilly night air. His mind was lagged from the sudden sleep he was woken from, however his body was fueled from adrenaline. He bolted out his bedroom door and down the hall. The need to get downstairs grew more and more prominent as panic started to set in. As the screaming grew in pitch and intensity, Jeno could recognize it as his mother’s voice._

_  
As he reached the bottom of the stairs his body came to a halt. Before him was his mother’s body sprawled across the floor. Blood poured from what looked to be an abundance of wounds ranging from stabs to bite marks to chucks of skin and flesh missing. As he tried to step closer a warm, sticky substance clung to his foot. Looking down he noticed a large pool of blood under his foot._

_  
He felt sick._

_  
Eyeing his mother’s figure he could tell she wasn’t breathing._

_  
As he looked around the room, he could spot sporadic footprints all marked with his mothers blood. They were small and created with bare feet. He couldn’t wrap his head around what was happening. Who or what could’ve done something so gruesome? So violent and grotesque? His questions were answered as a high pitched screech pierced the once silent room. His head snapped towards the kitchen as a small figure lunged for him._

  
Jenos head snapped upwards as he rapidly blinked. Using his bangs to shield his eyes, he turned his head slightly to the seat next to him. He could make out a shy smile on the teens face as he spoke softly. Yet he couldn’t hear anything.

  
“-no you okay?” The teen in question nodded faintly before sitting up straight and stretching. “Mr Park said we’ll be partners for the pre-midterm project,” The other teen, Huang Renjun if he remembered correctly, turned towards his desk as his voice grew softer. “That’s if you don’t mind.”

  
“It’ll be fun to be partners….Renjun...right?” Jeno smiled as Renjun nodded quickly as his eyes slowly grew wider.

  
“Y-you know my name?” Renjun pointed to himself as his voice remained on the softer side.

  
“Of course! We’re classmates after all,” His eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. “Is there something wrong with that?” Renjun shook his head quickly.

  
“No, no, it’s just people don’t usual remember me.” Jeno could feel his heart crack slightly at the frown that formed on the others face. The cracks only grew when Renjun looked up with sadden eyes. “Ah! Don’t worry to much about it. Let’s just focus on the project.” As fast as the sadness had appeared it was replaced with happiness and hope.

  
“Here’s to the next two weeks of working together, partner.” Jeno couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped at how Renjun repeated the word partner with a big grin. _He really was something else, huh._ Jeno thought as the bell rang singling the end of class. The two of them rushed to put their binders and pencils in their bags before standing. “Hey Renjun, would you like to join me and my friends for lunch? We can get a head start on topic planning.”

//

  
“I don- actually yeah. Thanks for inviting me.” Jeno smiled as he wrapped an arm around the shorter teens shoulders.

  
“No need to thank me. I’m sure my friends will love you.” With that the two teens made their way for the lunchroom. Jenos arm never leaving Renjuns shoulders even once they entered. As the two joined Jenos small group of friends nervousness filled Renjun. _What if they don’t like me? What if I’m to lame or uncool?_ He glanced to his side as Jeno gently patted his thigh as he introduced his friends.

  
“The pink haired one is Jaemin. Be warned, he’s a bit of lovey dovey guy who likes to give affection.” Said boy just smiled.

  
“I didn’t know our bad boy Jeno could attract such a cutie!” Jaemin laughed as Jeno tried (key word: tried) to stutter out a complaint. Renjun just shyly smiled as a response.

  
“Well Jeno tries to recover from the truth let me introduce the greatest person you’ll ever meet!”

  
“Thanks for the introduction. I’m Chenle!” A boy with pastel green hair spoke while pointing to himself.

  
“No you crack head I’m talking about myself.” The boy across from Renjun whined.

  
”No I’m pretty sure you’re the crack head Hyuck.” A boy with orange hair grumbled as he ate.

  
“Shut up Jisung! Anyway’s I’m Donghyuck but you can call me Haechan or Hyuck.” Renjun nodded as he watched the interaction carry on. “The baby with orange hair is Jisung.”

  
“I’m not a baby for the last time Hyuck.” Jisung glared at the other.

  
“Whatever helps you sleep at night kid.” Haechan shrugged before digging into his lunch.

  
“I’m Mark by the way.” A boy with black hair quickly waved. “You’ll get used to the craziness fairly quickly.”

  
“I’m Renjun,” Renjun eyed everyone quickly. “It’s nice to meet you guys.”

  
“Cute! He has such a soft voice!”

  
“Jaemin you act like the poor dude can’t hear you.” Jenos hand didn’t move from his thigh as their conversation carried on. Renjun didn’t think much of the ordeal since he wasn’t used to having friends. Especially affectionate ones.

//

  
As lunch begun to come to an end Jeno tapped the slightly older boys shoulder. “Wanna meet up after classes end for the day?”

  
“Sure. I just need to run an errand for my mom really quick so I’ll meet you at your place?” Jeno nodded and took Renjuns phone off the table. Renjun didn’t bother to stop him as he created a new contact for himself and texted his own phone.

  
“There. Now we have each others numbers.” Jeno didn’t bother to look at Renjun as he set his contact photo and set Renjuns phone down before picking his own up. Renjun heard a soft ping sound as a small text window popped up saying Jeno had messaged him. “I just texted you my address. Text me when you almost get there so I can let you in.”   

  
Before he was able to respond the bell rang bringing lunch to an end. Everyone said their goodbyes while heading towards their next classes. Renjun was just happy the day was coming to a close. The rest of the day passed in a blur. Once the final bell rang Renjun shoved his things into his bag and rushed from the class. He quickly made his way out of the building and towards the gates. He didn’t waste a second in hurrying “home”.

  
Jeno on the other hand was stood with Jaemin waiting for the others to hurry up so they could head home. As Jaemin was busy angrily texting someone, and by someone he meant Haechan.

  
“What’d your boyfriend do to get you that mad?” Jaemin halted his texting for only a split second before continuing.

  
“He didn’t make me mad. Some bitch in econ was snapping her gum too loudly next to my ear.” Jaemin suddenly stopped typing and locked his phone before slipping it into his back pocket.

  
“Nearly popped her Jaem?” Mark questioned as him and the others joined them.

  
“I don’t have time for detention this week so no.”

  
“Shame.” Haechan faked a pout as he wrapped his arms around Jaemins waist. “Would’ve made a funny video and story.”

  
“Thanks babe.” Jaemin wrapped an around his boyfriends shoulders as he spoke. “Anyways, Jen you got a date with Renjun or something?”

  
“First of all, you should’ve popped that bitch, and second of all it’s not a date. We’re working on a project for English so fuck off.” Jeno groaned as he side eyed the other.

  
“If you two keep bickering we’ll never get home and Chenle will have more dirt on you two so keep it short.” Mark pinched the bridge of his nose.

  
“Since when do you invite project partners to eat with us anyways Jeno? Most of the time you just keep interactions with them to a minimum.”

  
“Shit I forgot you were here Sungie.” Jeno placed a hand over his chest before continuing. “Besides he seems like he would be cool to hang out with. I mean he put up with you assholes during lunch.” Jeno began towards the parking lot. The others quickly following after.

  
“I mean you ain’t wrong but still. He seems like a shy kid so don’t go breaking him.” Haechan spoke with an oddly cheerful tone. “We wouldn’t want a repeat of last time now would we?”

  
“Jaemin control your crazy boyfriend before I do something I’ll regret.”   
  
“Touch him and I’ll need bail money.” Jeno sighed as a chorus of laughter filled their small group of friends. Thankfully they’d reached their cars as Jeno fought off the urge to strangle the couple.  

  
“I refuse to drive the crazed couple. Lele and Sungie you’re stuck with me for the ride home. Mark you get...them.” Jeno didn’t bother to look at any of them as he climbed into his driver seat and started the engine. Chenle and Jisung just shrugged before climbing in. Mark groaned as he climbed in his driver seat followed by Jaemin and Haechan.

  
The drive to Chenle’s house was full of music blasting and off key scream singing. An hour later and Jeno pulled the car into park as he reached the end of the long driveway. He waved goodbye and wished the younger two a good night just as his phone beeped. He glanced down to see a text from Renjun.

_  
[From: Junnie_

_To: Jeno_

_Hey I just finished running the errand._

_Is it alright if I head over now?]_

_  
[From: Jeno_

_To: Renjun_

_Yeah that’s fine._

_I just dropped Chenle and Jisung off so I’m heading home now_

_Should be there soon. See you in a bit]_

  
Jeno couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he set his phone down and pulled out of Chenle’s driveway. As he drove home he hoped Renjun wouldn’t end up waiting too long for him.

  
Half hour later and Jeno finally pulled to a stop in his own driveway. Turning the engine off he grabbed his bag from the passenger seat and climbed out. As he shut the door he happened to glance towards the front door spotting Renjun sitting on the porch steps. Gasping slightly, he rushed up the short stone pathway leading towards his front door.

  
“Oh my god! How long have you been waiting?” At the sound of his voice Renjuns head snapped up.

  
“Not long. I sat down a few minutes ago.” Renjun quickly stood as he dusted his pants off.

  
“How long do you mean ‘by a few’?” As he spoke Jeno unlocked the door before ushering the other in.

  
“Like three minutes tops. I promise I wasn’t waiting for long.” Renjun eyed the entryway as the both of them slipped their shoes off.

  
“Fine I’ll take your word for it,” Jeno motioned towards the living room as he spoke. “My parents won’t be home till fairly late so it’ll just be the two of us.” Jeno tossed his bag on the couch once he entered the living room. Renjun quickly followed suit. “Make yourself at home. I’m gonna grab a drink. Want anything?”

  
“I’m fine.” Renjun sat on the floor between the couch and coffee table. As Jeno left for the kitchen he unzipped his bag and took out his binder for English along with some loose papers. For the next three hours the two worked on their own parts of the project. Occasionally stopping to discuss whatever came to mind. A little after five, Jeno was dropping Renjun off at home.

  
On the drive home Jeno couldn’t help the strange feeling that started to set in his stomach. Something was off about Renjun. Don’t get him wrong. He wasn’t one to judge. Nor question one’s personal life. Yet no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to push the feeling down. Once he was finally home, he rushed up to his room and flopped onto his bed. Taking his chances he messaged his friends group chat.

_  
[JeNoJaem:_

_Do any of you guys happen to know anything about Renjun?]_

_  
[MorkLee:_

_I doubt it_

_We did just meet the dude today]_

_  
[BabyFullSun:_

_Already stalking your crush Jen?]_

_  
[JeNoJaem:_

_Shut up!_

_And no. Just thought that one of you would know something]_

_  
[MakneaOnTop:_

_Why would we know anything?]_

_  
[PrezzyLele:_

_Cause we have the two biggest gossipers in our group]_

_  
[GossipMin:_

_I mean you ain’t wrong_

_But I’ve never heard of Renjun till you introduced him]_

_  
[BabyFullSun:_

_What Jaem said]_

_  
[JeNoJaem:_

_Sigh]_

_  
[MorkLee:_

_Give it some time and you’ll probably learn some stuff about him]_

_  
[PrezzyLele:_

_What Mark said]_

_  
[JeNoJaem:_

_Thanks anyways_

I’m gonna call it a night]

_[GossipMin:_

_Alright see you tomorrow Jen]_

_  
[BabyFullSun:_

_Invite Renjun to lunch tomorrow Jen!]_

_[JeNoJaem:_

_I’ll try_

_Bye]_

  
Jeno sighed as he plugged his phone in. He debated whether or not to message Renjun now or wait till tomorrow to ask if he wanted to join them for lunch. After a few minutes of contemplating he picked his phone back up and messaged the older teen.

_  
[From: Jeno_

_To: Renjun_

_Hey!_

_Me and the guys were wondering if you’d like you join us for lunch tomorrow?_

_-seen at 9:45pm✔✔]_

  
Jeno placed his phone back down before slipping from his bed and changing. He figured if Renjun wanted to join them than he’d let him know. Yawning, he shut his light off and climbed back into bed letting the darkness lull him to sleep.

 

//

  
Renjun sighed as he made his way downstairs. He was never good at keeping track of his phone. One minute he places it on the kitchen counter and the next it’s been nearly five hours since he’s last seen it. As he slips past the dimly lit living room, his steps slow till they finally come to a stop. His eyes widen slightly as his spots his phone resting in his mother’s hands.

  
“Mamma-” Renjun wasn’t given a chance to continue as pale grey eyes snapped towards him.

  
“Who’s ‘Jeno’ Injun?”

  
“A friend.” He couldn’t bring himself to look his mother in the eyes. Once soft and full of kindness, now pulled into a slit and raging.

  
“A friend?” Renjun didn’t mean to coil back at her words. His mother was never one to be angry with him. She was only ever loving and caring.

  
As long as he could remember.

  
Then again. His memory seemed to be failing him a lot recently.

  
“That’s what he said. I swear nothing is happening.”

  
“Renjun,” Said boy gulped as the the air in the room formed into a thick icy sheet. “Tell me who he is or I’m taking your phone and grounding you.”

  
“Mamma!” Renjun was growing frustrated. His mother had always respected his choices. Why couldn’t she just drop it this once?

  
“Did you raise your voice at me?”

  
“Yeah I did. Why can’t you just drop it?! It’s not important. I’m almost an adult I can make friends!”

  
“You don’t have friends. Not once has anyone but me given a damn about you. You’ll trust him to easily and get broken.”   
  
  
“You say that like you know him!. He was the one that asked to be friends.” He glared as he snatched his phone from his mother’s grip. “I won’t get broken.”

  
“Is that so?” As she spoke the older woman's back straightened. “When you find yourself alone once again after he’s done playing you, you’ll know where to find me.” With that his mother stormed from the kitchen and up the stairs. Renjun’s body shook as a loud bang resonated through the house.  

  
That was nearly two weeks ago. Renjun and Jeno had turned in their project the day prier but neither had spoken to each other in nearly three days. Jeno on one hand had been avoiding the slightly older boy for unknown reasons. Renjun, however, had been determined to speak to the taller boy. It was easier said than done.

  
All Renjun had to go off of was that Jeno had been suffering from severe nightmares according to Jaemin and that his parents were hounding down on him regarding grades. He knew there was something more to the story. Whenever he’d get a chance to spot the younger he was always with one, or all of his friends. He’d tried to reach out to the group. Two replied, four left him on read, and one, being Jeno, had him blocked.

  
By Thursday, four days after they had stopped speaking, he’d practically given up all hope in speaking to Jeno again. He hated it. One minute they were friends. And the next? Strangers playing Cat and Mouse.

  
He was the cat.

  
And Jeno the mouse.

  
It was push and pull.

  
Renjun pushed forwards while Jeno pulled back.

  
It was enough to drive one to insanity.

  
By the time the weekend had come around Renjun no longer looked forward to school. He’d be forced to spend the weekend alone as his mother was away doing whatever. He hadn’t bothered to listen. Instead he drowned her voice out and stared blankly at the table as she cooked dinner. He had spent most of the following day laying in bed staring at the ceiling. He’d tried to stand a few times but each only leading to his head growing insanely dizzy and nauseous. As he closed his eyes, an all too familiar voice echoed through his head

 _  
“It’s time to eat.”_ It would repeat.

  
He didn’t want to eat.

_  
“You’ll feel better.”_

  
He didn’t want to feel better.

_  
“You’ll lose yourself if you don’t.”_

  
He already lost himself.

_  
"You’ll lose meaning to your life.”_

  
It wasn’t his to begin with. He’d already lived his life once. Now it was meaningless and full of nothingness.

  
He was just a shell brought to consume and devour. Kill. That’s all his life had meaning for.

  
His mamma would never allow him to have anything else. He was created for one purpose. He didn’t want to continue.

  
A faint pinging snapped him from his thoughts as he rolled onto his side. His phone's screen was lit up. Renjun scrambled to pick it up from his nightstand nearly dropping it in the process.

  
Staring up at him mockingly was four bright white letters.

  
Jenos name was scrolled across his screen with ‘new message’ write below it.

  
Taking a deep breath he unlocked his phone and opened their chat. Only for his breath to hitch while his heart stuttered.

_  
[From: Jeno_

_To: Renjun_

_Leave my friends alone_

_Leave me alone as well]_

_  
[From: Renjun_

_To: Jeno_

_Jeno what’s wrong?_

_Jeno?_

_I’m sorry if I ever did something to hurt you]_

_  
[From: Jeno_

_To: Renjun_

_You’re a freak!_

_Nobody wants to be friends with someone like you]_

  
Renjuns eyes began to sting. Sniffles filled his room as hot tears streamed down his cheeks. He knew it was too good to be true. His mamma had always been right. He should’ve listened to her. By the end of their conversation, Renjun was releasing choked sobs as his phone lay cracked on the floor across from him. A small dent in the wall from where his phone had made contact. Falling backwards onto the bed, he curled into a ball. A short while later he’d cried himself to sleep.

 

//

  
Jeno on the other hand was sat between his bed and wall. Knees pulled to his chest as he reread their conversation.

_  
[From: Junnie_

_To:Jeno_

_Freak?_

I’m confused Jeno]

 _ <<Change Junnie to Freak? [ _ **_Yes_ ** _or No] >> _

_  
[From: Jeno_

_To: Renjun_

_You read it right._

_Freak_

_F R E A K]_

_  
[From: Freak_

_To: Jeno_

_Please stop_

_You’re hurting my feelings]_

_  
[From: Jeno_

_To: Renjun_

_Do people like you even have feelings?_

_I highly doubt it]_

_  
[From: Freak_

_To: Jeno_

_People like me?_

_Jeno please explain!!!_

_I’m begging!]_

_  
[From: Jeno_

_To: Renjun_

_Just leave me and my group of friends alone_

_Or I’ll spill your secret to the whole school]_

_  
[From: Freak_

_To: Jeno_

_What secret??]_

_  
[From: Jeno_

_To: Renjun_

_SERVICE ERROR 305: MESSAGE DELIVERY FAILED. FURTHER MESSAGES WILL BE CHARGED TO YOUR ACCOUNT_

_  
[From: Freak_

_To: Jeno_

_Jeno?]_

_  
[From: Jeno_

_To: Renjun_

_SERVICE ERROR 305: MESSAGE DELIVERY FAILED. FURTHER MESSAGES WILL BE CHARGED TO YOUR ACCOUNT]_

_  
[From: Freak_

_To: Jeno_

_Jeno I’m begging. Please can we talk about this? Let me explain!]_

_  
[From: Jeno_

_To: Renjun_

_SERVICE ERROR 305: MESSAGE DELIVERY FAILED. FURTHER MESSAGES WILL BE CHARGED TO YOUR ACCOUNT]_

  
It pained him to retype that one message. He didn’t have the heart to block the other but he wanted him to stop messaging him.

  
He needed him to.

  
Jenos head snapped towards his bedroom door as it opened. He was supposed to be home alone. His mother was busy with work. She wouldn’t be coming home till the following evening. Working as a hospital nurse on overtime was going to be her downfall. That’s what he initially believed. He’d be proven otherwise, however.  

  
Instead he was greeted with a stream of light from the hall filling his room.

  
“Jeno?” A soft yet serious voice called out. “Please come out. Your moms worried and asked for me to check on you.”

  
“Jaemin go away.” He shouldn’t have wanted his words to sound as harsh as they did. But he didn’t care. His voice was hoarse and scratchy from the lack of use.

  
“I’ll leave once I know you’re okay. But in the meantime come out.”

  
“No.”

  
“Please.”

  
“You’ll have to drag me out once my body gives out.”   
  
  
“Lee Jeno I swear to god! If you don’t com-” Jaemin’s sentence died out as his jaw tightened. He quickly flicked the switch on casting the room in bright light. Before him was someone he didn’t recognize.

  
No it was Jeno. The same Lee Jeno he’s known all his life.

  
Only this time?

  
He had dark, nearly black, bags under his eyes. Said eyes were sunken and dull. They no longer held a bright happiness to them. His face was bright red as tear tracks stained them. Both fresh and old. His hair was sticking out in all kinds of directions. Clearly unkempt for a while. His clothes weren’t any better. Wrinkled and out of place. Half his shirt was untucked while his pants had what looked to be small dark pools of drying tears.

  
“Jeno, baby…”

 

//

  
“I did it again Jaemin.” Jaemin could make out fresh tears welling up in Jenos eyes. It physically hurt to see his best friend, brother, like this.

 

“What’d you do again?” He slowly stepped forward bringing his hands up as he did so.

  
“I hurt him. I h-hurt him r-really bad Min.” Jeno drew in a shaky breath. “He hates me.”

  
“No he doesn’t Jen. We can talk to him. We can fix this. It’ll be okay.” Jaemin wrapped the older boy in a tight hug as they both collapsed to the floor. Jeno sobbed into his chest as Jaemin rubbed soothing circles into his back.

  
“N-nothing can b-be f-fixed.”

  
“Baby don’t say that,” Jaemin tightened his hold. “We’ll make everything better. We always do. Have I ever lied to you?” Jeno remained still as he squeezed his eyes closed. “Have I ever let you down or made you go through anything alone?” Jeno didn’t respond. “I’m here. We all are Jen.”

  
“I’m s-sorry M-min.” Jeno’s body began to rack with sobs once again. Jaemin could only hold his friend tightly and will for everything to go back to normal.

  
“You have nothing to be sorry about baby. You can’t control it.” As usual, he’d never know what caused Jeno to lash out. Yet he’d still be there at beck and call to put him back together. He’d be there when Jeno falls once the damn breaks.

  
Just like he was last time. Just like he always will be.

  
After an hour of trying to calm Jeno down, Jaemin had finally managed. The younger of the two quickly ushered the other to the bathroom with a change of clothes and a promise of cuddles. A few minutes later and Jaemin was sprawled across Jenos bed. The two teens had their legs tangled as soft snores echoed through the room. Jaemin smiled sadly as he continuously rubbed circles into the older's back. He knew he’d be spending his weekend right there.

  
However, after staring at the dull ceiling, Jaemin had grown bored. Glancing around the room he noticed Jeno’s phone. Taking his chances he peaked at said boy before reaching for the cold device. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked it and quickly made his way to Jenos conversation with Renjun.

  
He already knew something was off.

  
But he wasn’t expecting what he found.

  
Back scrolling to earlier that day he read through the messages. Every so often his eyes would drift towards the sleeping figure curled into his side.

  
His mind couldn’t wrap around what his eyes were seeing. _Jeno calling Renjun a freak? Hidden secrets?_ None of it made sense. Jeno wasn’t one to get violent or threaten anyone. The most “violent” he ever got was during soccer and that consisted of swearing and complaints to the refs on duty or couch if it was a practice. Yet no matter how many times he reread and restarted the device the messages remained the same. He needed to talk to Jeno about this but he couldn’t bring himself to wake the latter. Instead, he opted to speak to Renjun first. Get his side before any possible thoughts could form.

  
Placing the phone back down, he gently slipped from Jeno’s grip. A soft, sleepy voice mumbled into the pillow as a hand reached towards him.

  
“Min where you going?” Jaemin smiled faintly.

  
“Just to make dinner. Your mom told me you didn’t each much last night and I’m guessing you haven’t eaten today.” A tired yawn was followed by faint nodding. “Don’t worry I won’t be long.”

  
With that Jaemin quietly left the room. As he made his way to the kitchen he snatched his phone off the coffee table. Stepping into the kitchen he sat at the table as he unlocked his phone. Quickly, he opened his messages with Renjun and sighed.

  
How was he supposed to bring up the topic?

  
Tapping his nail against the table he opted to just go right for it.

_  
[From: Jaemin_

_To: Renjun_

_Hey Jun_

_Can we talk about something?]_

_  
[From: Injunnie_

_To: Jaemin_

_Why should I talk to you?]_

_  
[From: Jaemin_

_To: Renjun_

_Because It’s important_

_I also miss talking to you]_

_  
[From: Injunnie_

_To:Jaemin_

_Shame cause I don’t want to talk to you]_

  
Jaemin glared at the latest text before hitting the call button. The call didn’t even last a second before he was sent to voicemail.

_  
[From:Jaemin_

_To: Renjun_

_Answer your phone Renjun_

_-seen at 12:30am✔✔_

_Huang Renjun!_

_-seen at 12:32am✔✔_

_RENJUN ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE_

_-seen at 12:35m✔✔]_

  
Jaemin tried to call the older teen once again. This time the call connected. 

 

//

  
Renjun glared at his phone through the tears. It wouldn’t shut up. He didn't want to talk anyone. Especially not Na Jaemin. The best friend of the person who ripped his heart out.

  
Finally he picked it up and opened the messages. He scoffed. Quickly he typed out a response hoping the other would leave him alone.

  
It hadn’t done anything.

  
Instead the two continued back and forth for a few messages before Renjun had, had enough. Hoping to finally get some peace and quiet he placed his phone down. However as soon as his hand let go of the device Jaemin began calling him. He didn’t hesitate to hit ‘end call’. Yet, the younger of the two wouldn’t give up. After being spammed with messages Renjun finally hit ‘answer’.

  
“Why the hell are you calling me? I don’t want to speak to you Jaemin.”

  
“First off, get rid of the attitude. Second of all, I wanna know what the hell happened between you and Jeno?” Renjun glared at the wall before him.

  
“Ask mister bad boy.”

  
“I would’ve had I not found him in the corner of his room crying while clinging to his phone.”

  
“Well I can’t help you. He’s been avoiding me and refused to speak to me.” Renjun could feel a fresh wave of tears getting ready to spill.

  
“Renjun, please, I’m begging you. Please just tell me anything.” He could hear the desperation in Jaemins voice.

  
“Jaemin I’m serious. I don’t know anything. Read the messages.”

  
“I did Renjun. That’s why I called. I wanted your side of the story before I got his.”

  
“I don’t have a side to the story Jaemin. He just started ignoring me and suddenly messaged me calling me a freak and that he’d spill a secret of mine.” Renjun began to fidget with the hem of his shirt.

  
“I don’t understand…”

  
“That makes two of us. I have no clue what secret he’s talking about.”

  
“It’s like he became a different person all of a sudden.” There was a heavy sigh from the other end of the phone. “Jun he’s sorry.”

  
“Please don’t start that Jaemin. If he was sorry he never would’ve done it in the first place.”

  
“Jun please. I’m not lying. He really didn’t mean to hu-” Renjun’s grip on his phone tightened.

  
“Jaemin just stop. I’m not listening to this. He clearly doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

  
“Renj-”

  
“Shut up! Shut up. Just...shut up. I’m not going to forgive him. He hurt me Jaemin.”

  
“Bu-”

  
“I’m done. Don’t talk to me again.” With that Renjun ended the call. Fresh tear tracks made their way down his cheeks as his phone slipped from his hand and onto the floor.

  
He hated people. Especially Lee Jeno. 

//

_  
Everything was coated in a thick layer of shadows. Before the teen stood an endless array of tall, lanky trees. It was eerily silent. The world seemed to be frozen in time. Nothing moved. The teen glanced around. Something wasn’t right._

_  
Out of the corner of his eye he could make out faint movement._

_  
Spinning on his heels he ran towards the unknown figure. Halting, he noticed a trail in front of him. He know it wasn’t a good idea. Yet, something kept pulling him towards the dusty pathway. Gulping, he took a hesitant step. After waiting a couple of seconds he began down the path. The longer he walked the more twisted the path became._

_  
It seemed to never end._

_  
Without warning the path came to an abrupt end at the edge of a clearing. The teen’s body shivered as the air around him grew icy cold. Scanning the clearing his eyes landed on a hunched over figure at the center. The teen was confused. As he went to step forward his foot came down on a twig causing a snapping sound to resonate._

_  
The teens eyes widen as a low groan reached his ears._

_  
The once still figure slowly rose before turning towards him. He tried to scream. But nothing came out. The figure before him had blood coatings it’s mouth and chin. The teen could feel bile rising as his eyes scanned the figure. He could also make out trails of blood running down the others neck causing a large stain on their once beige sweater._

_  
The figure made their way towards the teen as his eyes began to sting. His nose was filled with the stench of iron and decay. It was making him sick. His eyes darted past the figure to only fall on a the fresh corpse of a rabbit. Torn to shreds with it’s throat torn out. Chunks of skin, fur, and flesh scattered about as a pool of blood stained the grass._

_  
The teens eyes fell upon the figure once again as tears slipped down his cheeks one by one._

_  
“⊠⊠⊠⊠⊠⊠….”_

_  
The figure tilted their head before an unnaturally wide smile formed. The teen took a step back. The figures teeth were stained red._

_  
  
_

//

  
Jaemin nearly threw his phone as a loud scream filled the house.

  
Renjun had just hung up on him just seconds before. Without wasting a second he dropped his phone on the table and rushed upstairs towards Jeno’s room. He was worried. As he entered the room he flicked the light switch on. He froze for a split second as his eyes landed on a thrashing Jeno who’s screams only grew in volume.  

  
“Jeno!”

  
Jaemin rushed towards the teen. He did the first thing he could think of. He straddled the older boy while pinning his wrists to the bed.

  
“Jeno snap out of it!” Jeno’s eyes suddenly snapped opened as his body began to calm down. Jaemin could tell he had been crying in his sleep. A loud _oomph_ sounded as Jaemin was flipped onto his back as Jeno cling to him crying.

 

//  
  
  
Jeno had spent the weekend attached to Jaemin. He’d barely eaten or slept during those 48 hours. Anytime he found himself dozing off for more than a few minutes, he’d be plagued with nightmares.

_  
God, he looked like the walking dead._

  
His eyes were sunken in and deep purple bags lined the underside of his eyes. His skin had paled in contrast to it’s usual tan.

  
Jeno had felt worse for wear. He wasn’t looking forward to Monday morning.

  
Jeno couldn’t help the glare that formed on his sleepy features as Jaemin shook him awake. His glare softened only the slightest bit at the bright smile on his friends face.

  
“Time to get up.”

  
“No.” He rolled over and buried his face into the pillow.

  
“If you try to skip school you’ll have to explain the reasoning to your mom. I don’t think she’ll be happy to know you’re skipping again. Plus you need to get out.” Jeno groaned as Jaemin flung himself across his body.

  
“Do I have too?”

  
“Would you rather me call up Satan himself and his mini spawn?” Jeno sighed.

  
“That’s no way to speak of your boyfriend.” Jaemin merely shrugged. “Give me ten minutes.” Jeno stretched as he stood before quickly brushing his teeth and hair. Without sparing Jaemin a glance he got changed and grabbed his bag. “Do we at least have time for food?”

  
“Well,” Jaemin eyed the clock on his night stand. “Is fifteen minutes enough?” Jeno merely nodded as the two made their way to the kitchen. Jeno decided toast would have to do as he stood by the counter.

  
Once they had both finished eating they quickly made their way to Jeno’s car. Not even five minutes into the ride and Jeno was wishing he’d just kicked Jaemin out as soon as he woke up.

  
“I know I promised you I wouldn’t push. But what happened between you and Renjun?”

  
“It’s none of your business Jaemin.” It may have been Jenos car, but he had refused to drive that morning as he placed his forehead against the cool glass.

  
“I mean it is if it’s got you this worked up Jeno.” Jeno could see the pink haired boy glance at him as he spoke.

  
“Seriously Jaemin it’s nothing. Just drop it.”

  
“Jeno I tal-”

  
“Jaemin just drop it!” Jeno looked at the younger as he shifted in his seat. “Look I’m sorry for yelling Min but just, please, drop it. I’ll tell you when I’m ready.” Jeno released a sigh as Jaemin slowly nodded.

  
“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t be forcing you to explain yourself.” The remaining drive to school was left in an awkward silence as the two teens refused to look at one another.

  
When Jaemin finally pulled into the schools parking lot, Jeno didn’t even wait for him to cut the engine as he grabbed his bag and rushed from the car. He didn’t bother to acknowledge his group of friends tired protests of “It’s too early to attend this hell.” and “Morning.” He merely rushed past them and into the overly grand brick building. He hadn’t bothered to look up from the ground as he left his feet carry him wherever they pleased.

_  
No one would notice him missing until lunch. So it wouldn’t hurt to skip right?_

  
By the time the second warning bell had rung, Jeno found himself hidden away in a far off corner of the library. Eyeing the shelves on either side of him, he could tell no had been over here in what seemed like years. Dust coated every inch of exposed surface well cobwebs were scattered here and there. As he made his way towards the wall he let his eyes drift among the titles. His movement came to a halt as one book caught his attention. Compared to the others in the aisle it had the least amount of dust. On the chipped self was tracks in the dust. Jeno carefully plucked it from its place before sitting on the floor with his back against the wall.

  
Jeno frowned as he eyed the book. He couldn’t seem to find a title no matter how he maneuvered the leather bound object. Sighing, he opened the strange object. On the first page was a single phrase written in small looping letters.

  
“Amare enim properate ad devorandum. Ut comedat est occidere.”

  
When he flipped the page another phrase was written however in English this time.

  
“To love is to devour. To devour is to kill.” _Strange way to start a story._ Jeno thought as he continued to flip through the fragile pages. By the time the bell for third period had rung, Jeno had managed to read through a third of the book. It may have been on the small side but it still managed to house more information than the teen knew what to do with. Jeno froze as loud chatter suddenly reached his ears.

  
He knew those voices anywhere.

  
Jaemin, Haechan, and Mark.

  
Jeno quickly stuffed the book in his bag before putting his hood on. Glancing towards the trio, he quickly weaved his way around endless shelves until he managed to slip out of the exit. Once he was clear of the library he hurriedly made his way towards the exit. There was only one place that his friends wouldn’t look for him.

  
The woods behind the school.

  
Checking to make sure no one had followed him, Jeno slipped into the shadow covered trees. He wasn’t one to venture to far but being away from the stuffiness that was school had caused him to change his mind. A few minutes into his walk, his steps gradually grew to a stop as his head began to ache.

  
Something about his surroundings seemed strangely familiar. Almost like he’d been there before.  

  
Taking cautious steps, he made his way deeper and deeper. Without warning he stumbled upon a faint path. Shrugging, he followed the hidden path. The longer he walked the more worried he became. Fear slowly seeped into his veins as the path grew more and more twisted. After what seemed like hours of endless walking, Jeno found himself before a clearing.

  
Yet his body grew rigged as his eyes fell upon a figure hunched over near the center of the clearing. The fear he had been feeling now felt like a knife to the chest.

  
Now he knew why everything seemed familiar. He was living his nightmare from the weekend prier.

  
Jeno gulped as he slowly stepped forward. However, he regretted his choice as a twig snapped under his foot. The figure before him snapped it’s head upwards as a low groan fell from its mouth. Jeno stiffened as he watched the figure tilt its head before going back to what it was originally doing. No matter how much he willed for his body to turn and run it only seemed to go against his wishes. Without realizing it his feet had begun to carry him towards the figure once again.

  
This time he called out before his brain could process what was going on.

  
“Hey! You alright dude?” At the sound of his voice the figure’s head whipped around towards him as its body slowly stood from its crouched position.

  
He felt like puking. He could make out the corpse of a rabbit freshly killed. Blood was still pouring from fresh wounds as chucks of it’s flesh lay strewn among the grass.

  
The figure before him was drenched in blood. Their once beige sweater now stained a deep red as red streaks ran down their neck. Blood was smeared all over their mouth and chin as their hands were coated in a thick layer of scarlet.

  
Jeno could feel his eyes sting as tears began to form. The figure slowly made their way towards him as they cocked their head from side to side. All the teen could smell was iron and decay. It was as if the world was merely made from those two scents.

  
The closer the figure got the stronger the scents became before it was suffocating him.

  
Jeno’s eyes never left the figure as they came to a halt right before him. His eyes did however fall upon the others bright yellow ones. A faint sniffle sounded as tears began to fall as a hand came to cup his cheek.  

  
“Renjun….?”  

  
At the call of his name, recognition flashed across said boys eyes.

  
“What’s going on Jun?” Jeno’s body shook slightly as he struggled to keep his voice under control. Renjun on the other hand remained silent as the older teen stared at him. Jeno gasped when a set of lips, warm and sticky, gently pressed against his. Before he could react a tongue darted out and licked his bottom lip before the pair of lips pulled away.

  
He swallowed hard as Renjun stared up at him with an unnaturally wide smile.

  
Jeno wasn’t sure why he was crying. No matter how much he willed for the tears to vanish they only seemed to fall harder until his body was racking with silent sobs.

  
“Please don’t cry. You’re too pretty to be crying.” As much as he hated the unnatural yellow that Renjuns eyes were, he couldn’t bring himself to look away as the other spoke. “I’m okay. You don’t have to worry anymore.” The longer he spoke the more confused Jeno grew.

_  
How’d he know I was worried? We haven’t spoken in nearly two weeks._

  
What caught Jeno’s attention was how Renjun’s eyes seemed to slip between their usual warm dark brown and the haunting golden yellow.

  
“You spoke the curse.”

  
“C-curse?” Renjun’s smile only grew. If that was even possible.

  
“I belong to you and mamma now.”

  
Before Jeno realized it, Renjun was pulling away causing red smears to appear on his skin as he made his way back towards the rabbits corpse he’d long abandoned. A loud screeching caused Jeno to jump. Glancing towards Renjun one last time he ran. He ran all the way back to school and towards the parking lot. Unlocking his car, he throw his bag in and quickly sent his friends group chat a message informing them that he went home early. 

 

//

Renjun’s head spun. Placing a hand against his forehead he took in his surroundings.

_  
Why was he in the middle of the woods? And why was he covered in blood?_

  
The harder he thought back, the worse his headache grew. All he could remember was suddenly growing hungry in trig shortly after hearing a males voice echoing in his head. Next thing he knows, he’s coming too in his current predicament. Pulling his phone from his pocket he noted how it was fifteen minutes into lunch. Standing, he slowly made his way back towards school as his eyes brimmed with tears.

  
He was so confused. He needed someone to talk to but he didn’t have friends. He’d call his mamma but she was busy with work and he hated to disturb her. After a ten minute walk the school finally came into view. Sniffling, he quickly made his way to the closest bathroom to clean up. Once he’d clean his face, neck, and hands he frowned. His sweater was stained. He’d go home but he really didn’t want to. He had a bad feeling.

  
Instead he made his way towards the school’s courtyard. _Thankfully no one ever comes here,_ Renjun thought as he pulled his phone out from his back pocket. Sitting on one of the benches he opened his most recent messages.

_  
[From: Renjun_

_To: Jaemin_

_I know I snapped at you the other day but I need someone rn]_

_  
[From: Jaemin_

_To: Renjun_

_Where are you?]_

_  
[From: Renjun_

_To: Jaemin_

_Court yard]_

_  
[From: Jaemin_

_To: Renjun_

_Be there in a sec_

_-seen 12:45pm]_

  
Just as Renjun was re-pocketing his phone, he could hear his name being loudly yelled.

  
“Renjun!?” His head snapped towards the owner of said voice. “What the hell is on your sweater?” Renjun glanced downwards at said article of clothing before looking back up at the younger with fresh tears.

  
“I d-don’t know.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

  
“What do you mean ‘you don’t know’?” Renjun flinched as Jaemin drew closer.

  
“I don’t know.” He repeated. “There’s this giant gap of missing time.” Renjun stiffened but slowly relaxed as Jaemin wrapped his arms around him.

  
“Start from the beginning and we can try to figure it out together. Okay?” Renjun nodded.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always: Thanks Lottie (littlelottie_x) for beta-ing 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Total Word Count:


End file.
